


Anti-climactic Rain Day

by Crow_Rabbit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Roman is there but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Rabbit/pseuds/Crow_Rabbit
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic and fluff so if you’re okay with that then read it maybe.All that happens is Patton gives Remus his jacket and it rains.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Anti-climactic Rain Day

Patton was sleeping adorably on his blue, queen-sized bed when a certain blind trash man stumbled into the sleeping male’s room. Remus couldn’t contain his hyperactivity and, without checking if he faced towards the bed, dived into his sleeping boyfriend, alarming the once-sleeping father figure.

“What happened?!” asks Patton, his blue eyes going wide. “So I heard from Logan that some new amusement park just opened today and you’re taking me there!” blurts Remus, growing bouncier the more he talked about it. “Okay, but we’re getting breakfast first,” agrees the blue-eyed male.

Some classic burgers and an outfit change later, the 2 lovebirds wave at Roman, who drove them there with a black Cadillac, and stroll over to the front of the park.

“What’d you say this place was called again?” questions Patton. “Think it was something like ‘Star-ventures’ or something. A pretty lame name if you ask me,” Remus proclaims. “...Just don’t commit arson please,” prods the more responsible one.

“You know you love me~”

-time skip-

“-That’ll be $3.45,” briefly and emotionlessly says a brown-eyed cashier. Patton grabs the 2 slices of pizza, hands the suspiciously emo cashier the correct amount of cash, and heads to his table.

“What’d ya give me?”

“I got 2 Hawaiian pizzas.”

“I prefer mine with human.”

Patton took a double-take as soon as Remus spoke those words. Just as the caring cinnamon roll was going to tell his calm, blind love why that’s wrong, it starts raining.

“Did someone dump water on me?” Asks Remus in a carefree manner. “No, it just started raining,” replies Patton.

-extra time skip-

The rain gets heavier and heavier as Patton and Remus wait for their ride at a vacant bus stop. The cheerful innocent gay is busy on the phone, asking Roman to drive them home, while the ... ‘compassionate’ gay rat stands nearby his boyfriend. Above the gremlin, a hole in the plastic ceiling causes all the rain to specifically target the confused hell-spawn.

“I thought we were under something...” mumbles Remus as he gets more and more damp. The only answer that the blind demonic human receives is some shuffling and something given to his dirty hands.

“You’re soaking, so I thought you should have my jacket,” comments Patton, “It’s small, but could still be put to good use.”

With a firm grip at the sleeves, Remus somehow ties the jacket over his head. He jokingly shows it off in a flashy manner as it hangs flimsily on his head. Patton becomes flustered but still chuckles at his boyfriend’s antics.

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way,’ fondly thinks Patton as he watches the rain.


End file.
